Can I trust you?
by speedreader1999
Summary: Jack is a secret agent sent to protect the president. Kim was the enemy, sent to do the exact opposite. When their planes crash, they are left alone in the wilderness. Can they learn to trust eachother? Or will Kim follow out her orders and kill him? *SEQUEL NOW UP- Gone*
1. Chapter 1

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

I sat up suddenly, ready to fight, but realized it was only my alarm clock. I groaned and feel back into bed, only to have my door slammed open, creating an echo throughout my large room. Without looking, I groaned. "What do you want?" I snapped.

"Agent Jackson?" A familiar voice said.

I immediately sat up again, my eyes wide. "Agent Grayson?"

The man entirely dressed in gray- hence his name- nodded. "You are wanted by Agent Gold in the conference room."

I groaned again. "What does she want?"

Agent Grayson shrugged. "I don't know, just get dressed." He left, closing the door silently.

I quickly got out of bed, and threw on a grey tee-shirt and blue jeans, along with my shark tooth necklace. When I walked out of the door, no one was in the hall. The walk was short, so I soon arrived. I entered the room, and was met by Agent Gold.

She was sitting at the glass table, doing paperwork, but when she heard my footsteps she looked up. Agent Gold, or Goldie, as I like to call her, smiled a little. "Hi, Jack."

A smile spread across my face, until I noticed the worry in her eyes. "What's wrong, Goldie?"

Goldie laughed a little. "Ah, the nickname." Then she cleared her throat, and became professional. "Jack, we have a big problem."

I smiled playfully. "Nothing Jack can't handle." She looked down, and I became suspicious. "Or is it?"

"The C.V.A has sent one of their best agents to capture this man." Goldie clicked a button, and an image of the president appeared on the T.V in front of us.

I frowned. "What do they want with him?"

She shrugged. "From what we can gather, they want to hold him ransom for money. However, our latest spy was killed while trying to gather information."

I gulped. "Why am I here?"

"We need you to go undercover and find out how they are going to do this, and stop them."

I straightened. "Of course. Do you know who the agent they sent is?"

She sighed again. "Miss Kimberly Crawford. She is violent, and will not hesitate to kill."

My eyes narrowed. "On it."

A few hours later I boarded the private plane, and was soon on my way to Los Angeles. I grabbed a few pictures out of the manila folder of my enemy. She was pretty, with hazel eyes and long, blond hair. I sighed. _Why can't we be on the same team?_

Suddenly, I heard a warning signal. "Attention," a voice said from the loudspeaker. "Enemy plane approaching."

I looked out my window, and coming through the clouds was a fighter jet. Suddenly the plane jolted, and the pilot's door flew open. Angel Grayson was standing there, a wild look in his eyes. "Jack, grab a parachute. You need to get off."

I hesitated. "What about you?"

"Just go!" He yelled.

We had had plenty of lessons at the academy on sky diving, although those had been drills. I slipped it on my back, securing the straps tightly and placing my mission info in my bag. Then hangar door suddenly opened. I glanced over and saw the enemy plane had gotten closer. I shook my head and gathered myself, then jumped.

I fell through the air like a rock, just as I heard explosions above my head. _Grayson._ Grayson and the enemy exchanged fire, before a loud bang sounded. My heart fell, but I couldn't help him. I fell for a little, and when I could see the ground I pulled the chord. Immediately it bellowed above me, and I floated to the ground.

I landed feet first, but scratched myself deeply on a branch. I lay there for a moment, stunned. _Grayson, he's dead. _Then I shook my head. _He made it, he had to. _I stood up, but my leg was hurting so I sat back down. I grabbed the first aid supplies from my bag, then glanced at my wound.

It was deep, and bleeding badly. I groaned. "Just what I need, an injured leg," I said to myself. I bandaged it up and looked around. I was surrounded by many trees, and it was growing dark. I tried to stand, but immediately a wave of pain shot through my body. I winced, the fell to the ground.

I grabbed my cell phone from my backpack and glanced at it. There was no service, even with the academy's extra satellites. _That's odd. I normally have service everywhere, even in Alaska! _I sighed. _I'm stranded. _

Knowing I might be here for a while, I put leaves in a pile and put rocks around them. I then used the emergency matches form my bag and lit a fire. It flickered, and I almost shouted in success when I felt a drop on my head. I looked up and groaned. It was starting to rain.

I grabbed my stuff and limped over to a tree. Then I leaned against it and closed my eyes. I soon fell into a restless sleep.

Crack.

My eyes flew open, and I tried to stand up, forgetting about my hurt leg. I winced, then collapsed to the ground. Then I noticed something odd. My hands were tied together, as were my feet. Then I heard a voice. "Finally awake?" A female voice came out of nowhere.

I frantically looked around, trying to locate the sound of the voice. "Who are you?" She laughed, and I noticed a dark shadow lying on the ground. I looked in the tree, but she was hidden from view. "Why are you in a tree?"

"Pretty good for a N.D.S. Agent."

My blood ran cold, but I tried to play it cool. "I'm not an agent."

Suddenly a girl appeared out of nowhere, having jumped from the tree. Her face was to the ground, but when she looked up I was stunned. I frowned. "Kimberly Crawford."

She frowned, and before I knew it she had a small pocket knife to my throat. I froze. "Don't call me Kimberly. My name is Kim." Kim said, before removing the knife and backing up a few paces.

I smirked. "Kimberly, Kimberly, Kimberly." Surprisingly, she smiled. Now I frowned. "Why are you smiling?"

"I had a vision of hanging you from the tree, then dropping you thirty feet." My eyes grew wide, and she laughed again. "I know who you are."

"Really? Who am I?"

Kim smirked. "Your name is Jackson Brewer, but you prefer to be known as Jack. You are 5'7, love to do karate, and live at the N.D.S. headquarters with your foster parent, Agent Gold."

My jaw dropped open. "Okay, you know me. Why?"

Her brown eyes sparkled. "I was sent to kill you."

She said it so calmly, that I didn't react for a second. Then I straightened. "What?"

Kim looked at me with a glint in her eyes, but it faltered when our eyes met. She looked away, sighing. "Look, I don't want to do this-"

"But orders are orders." I said, feeling sorry for her. "You don't have to do this."

She started pacing. "Yeah I do."

"No, you don't. Untie me, and I'll help you. Just let me-"

"NO!" Her voice spread through the woods, full of panic.

I stopped, then realized something. "How did you find me?"

Kim looked at me like I was stupid. "I jumped out of the plane just like you. However, I wasn't dumb enough to get my leg cut."

"Hey!" I said, offended.

She shrugged. "Just saying." Then Kim walked up and sat in front of me on her knees. We stared at each other for a moment. "Jack, I'm sorry."

I sighed, but closed my eyes. "Just do it." I put my head back, but a few moments later I was surprised to still be alive. I opened one eye, and saw her still sitting there. "I thought you had to kill me," I said, confused.

Kim looked at me, and a tear fell from her beautiful hazel eyes. _Wait. Did I just call her beautiful? _I was stunned for a moment. "I've never killed anyone before," She said softly.

I nodded. "Me neither."

She looked at me with surprise in her eyes. "Really? You're a N.D.S. Agent. I was told you're harsh and violent, never striking."

I laughed. "And I was told the same about you."

A small smile appeared on her lips, but she turned away. "Get some rest," She said. "I'm not gonna kill you tonight." Kim walked over to the other edge of the clearing, and laid down, her back to me.

I smiled. "Thanks." With those words I put my head back against the tree, and pretended to sleep. After a few minutes I heard a gentle breathing from the other side of the clearing, and I began my work, feeling guilty for what I was about to do.

**Hi people of earth! Thanks for reading the first chapter, I hope you like it! Anyway, I forgot to put in that they are fifteen in this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I studied my surroundings for my backpack, but saw it next to Kim. I inwardly groaned, then tried to stand, but fell over. I looked at the ground and spotted a knife. _Yes! Kim dropped her knife! _I slowly reached out and grabbed it. When I held it in my hands I gripped it and started to cut my legs free.

A few moments later I had done it, and I sighed in relief. Then I took one hand and used it to cut the other free. Within a few minutes I was free. I rubbed my wrist, then walked over to Kim. _She looks so peaceful and quiet, her beautiful blond hair streaming around her. _Then I shook my head, ignoring the guilt in my stomach. I reached around her and grabbed my backpack, then pulled out a rope. I tied her hands behind her bag, then put a cloth with knockout drugs on it around her mouth. I stopped back and looked at my work, before pulling out my cell phone. To my relief I had some service, so I called Goldie. She answered quickly. "Jack? Is that you?"

I whispered, "Hi Goldie."

I heard her sigh in relief. "I heard about the plane crash. What happened?"

I hesitated. "Well . . ."

Her voice hardened. "Jackson Brewer, tell me right now."

"Fine!" I said. "Grayson told me to jump out of the plane, and I did. When I reached the ground it started to rain, and I fell asleep. When I woke up I was tied up-" I heard her gasp. "-by Kim."

"Who's Kim?" She asked, and I could her confusion in her voice.

I sighed. "You know, Kimberly Crawford."

There was silence for a moment. "Then what did you do?"

"She was going to kill me, but stopped. Then she left me on the side of the clearing and fell asleep. I managed to cut myself free, and put knockout drugs in her."

Goldie exploded. "YOU DID WHAT?!"

I tried to calm her down. "Goldie, just listen-"

"Jackson, you know the rules. If there is an enemy, kill them."

"I know, but I couldn't."

She sighed, and I could hear the tapping of a keyboard. "I'm sending agents to your location."

A strange feeling came over me. "What will they do to Kim?" I asked, scared to know the answer.

There was silence. "Jack, they're going to have to kill her."

"No."

The typing stopped. "What did you say, young man?"

"I said, no. You can't kill her."

"Jack, she's the enemy!"

"I don't care." With those words I hung up the phone, and there was silence. I glanced over at Kim and sighed. "You better be worth it," I said.

I took out the battery and threw my cell phone down, stopping them from tracking me. Then I untied Kim, took the gag off and placed her gently against the tree. I sat in front of her, waiting for her to wake up.

She woke up about half an hour later. When she saw me her eyes widened, but I put a hand to her mouth. Kim froze. "Kim, don't move." I said. "I'm going to remove my hand, but please don't run away."

Kim ripped my hand off of her. "What the heck are you doing?" She said angrily.

"Honestly? I don't know."

She looked at me, puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I ran my hand through my hair, nervous. "I called the base-"

"YOU DID WHAT?" She yelled. Kim started to stand up, but I grabbed her hand and pulled her back down.

"I called the base and they said they were coming, but my aunt told me they were going to kill you."

Her eyes widened again. "And now you're going to help them kill me? I thought I trusted you, you little-"

"Kim!" I yelled, and she stopped. "Let me finish." Kim slowly nodded, and I continued. "Anyway, when they said that I hung up and took out the battery so they couldn't track me."

I looked into her eyes, and they were filled with confusion. "Why would you do that?" She said in a whisper.

I looked away. "I didn't want them to kill you."

I felt her hand on my arm, and I looked back at her. "How do I know you're not lying?" Her voice was filled with suspicion.

"Kim, I swear I'm not lying."

She looked at me for a moment, then drew her hand back. "I don't know why, but I trust you." Then she stood up. "What happens now?"

I stood up next to her. "What do you want to happen?"

I saw her gulp. "Jack, I work for the C.V.A. You work for the N.D.S. We're enemies."

Those words stung. "I don't care. I couldn't let them kill you. You're-" I stopped, embarrassed.

She looked at me teasingly. "I'm what?"

"You're . . ." I paused again. "I don't know."

Kim started pacing. "Jack, my leader is going to kill me."

"And mine is too."

"No, you don't understand."

"Why don't I?"

Kim stopped pacing and looked me dead in the eyes. "Jack, the leader is . . ." She hesitated.

"Say it."

"Jack, the leader is my father."

I froze. "What?"

Kim bit her lip. "Yeah."

There was tension in the air. "That evil guy I see on the news all the time? The guy who wants to kidnap the president? The guy who-"

She put a hand up. "Yeah, yeah, I get it."

I backed away from her. "Why haven't you killed me? I mean, you're his daughter." I said, my voice hard.

Kim looked at me, hurt in her eyes. "I'm nothing like my dad!"

Anger filled inside me. "Oh yeah? You tied me up, and threatened to drop me from the trees. And you're part of his agency."

She threw her hands up in the air. "I didn't have a choice!"

"Really?" I said. "Just go live with your mom! It's not like you're forced to do dirty work!"

A tear slid down her cheek. "Jack, my mom was killed by someone in the N.D.S."

I froze, and guilt spread over me. "Do you know who?"

She looked down. "Some man named Richard Myerson."

I gulped. _Richard Myerson? My father? _


	3. Chapter 3

Her words echoed in my mind. _Richard Myerson? My dad? He killed her mom? _Gently, I said, "Why?"

She looked at me, confusion in her eyes. "Why what?"

I paused. "Why was your mom killed?"

Kim looked at me. "She was killed because she was the leader's wife."

"How old were you?"

"I was ten at the time, and . . . wait. Why do you care?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "No reason."

She looked at me, suspicious. "Tell me."

"No reason."

Kim shrugged, and I breathed a sigh of relief. "Fine then. " She paused. "He tried to kill me too."

My blood ran cold. "What?"

She shrugged. "He said I was like his own child, so he didn't kill me."

"Okay."

"What are we going to do?" She asked.

"I don't know."

Kim looked at me, frustration in her eyes. "You're the one who called the base and made sure you can't go home."

"Well, you're the one who tied me up in the first place!"

"Okay, do you have an idea?"

"If I did, I wouldn't have asked you?" She said, angry.

We stood there in silence for a while, thinking. Then I snapped my fingers. "I've got it."

"What?"

"My aunt. She lives in New York. We could visit her, and stay there for a while."

Kim bit her lip. "If we did that, we still have to figure out what we're going to do about my dad and Agent Gold."

I faced her and put my hands on her arms. "Kim, everything's going to turn out fine."

She smiled weakly at me. "Let's hope so." Then she cleared her throat. "Okay, let's start walking."

I grinned at her, then hit a button on my backpack. Two rockets sprang out from the bottom, and a platform stretched down for my feet. "Why walk when we can fly?"

Shock crossed her face. "You have a backpack jetpack?"

"The perks of being a N.D.S. Agent." I placed my feet on the platform, then held out my hand. "Care to join me? Or would you rather walk?"

She rolled her eyes then stepped onto the small platform, her back to me. I wrapped my arms around her waist, making sure she didn't fall. A holographic screen appeared in front of us, and I said, "Computer. Route to nearest airport."

"Granted. It is 6:27 right now, and nearest airport approximately 2.47 miles away." We started flying, and soon we were surrounded by stars.

There was silence between us, but it was a comfortable silence. I decided to break it. "Do you miss your mom?"

I felt her stiffen. "A little, I guess." She paused. "The funny thing was, the mission briefing never told me what happened to your parents."

I frowned. "Do we really have to talk about that?"

"You asked about my parents, and I told you. You owe me."

I sighed. "Fine." I paused, staring at the stars. Then I began talking. "My dad used to be one of the most powerful agents in our agency. Then, he refused to kill someone, and they took away his power. My mom abandoned us, and when my dad refused to care for me, Goldie took me in." _He refused to kill you. _

"Goldie?"

"Agent Gold." I said.

"How old were you?" She asked.

"I was ten at the time."

"Just like me."

I paused, feeling guilty. "Yeah," I said, whispering.

Just then the holographic screen popped up. "Agent Jackson, we are almost to the airport."

I nodded. "Good. Just set us down near the entrance, out of sight."

A few minutes later we set down, and Kim hopped off. I pushed a button and it transformed into a normal backpack. Kim and I started walking towards the entrance, but I stopped. "Shoot," I said.

"What's wrong?"

"We don't have money." I said, feeling horrible.

To my surprise she smiled, then reached down a pulled a GIANT wad of cash out of her boot. My eyes widened, and she laughed. "Privilege of being the leader of C.V.A's daughter."

I nudged her gently. "Let's go then."

We walked into the airport, and went through security check. We made it through within half an hour, and then Kim paid for the tickets. When we walked onto the plane, I started to head to coach, but Kim grabbed my hand. "Where are you going?"

"Coach."

She shook her head and pulled me towards first class. "Jack, I had about $40,000 dollars in my boot. I bought first class tickets."

When I stood there dumbly, she laughed and pulled me to our seats. We sat down, and I realized we were still holding hands. Kim looked at our hands and blushed, while I did the same. We both pulled away, and Kim put in headphones and started to watch a movie.

I was flipping through a magazine when Kim plopped her head on my shoulder. I was about to say something, but noticed she was asleep. I smiled, and an attendant came up to us. She smiled. "Do you want a blanket?"

I nodded, and she reached above and grabbed one. I placed it over Kim and me, and mouthed thanks to the lady. She tipped her hat, then left. I tried to watch a movie, but soon fell asleep.

When I woke up, sunlight was streaming through the tiny windows. I stretched, then realized Kim was still asleep on my shoulder. I smiled, but before I could wake her up the pilot's voice came over the loudspeaker. "Attention passengers, we will be landing soon. Thank you for flying with us."

Kim jerked up. "What's going on?" Then her gaze fell on me, and she smiled. "Oh. Now I remember."

I nudged her. "Do you remember falling asleep on my shoulder?"

My words went into affect immediately, and she blushed. "Really? I'm sorry."

"I didn't mind." We smiled at each other.

/

Kim and I walked out of the airport, and we were met with sunlight. I called a cab, and it dropped us off at my aunt's house. We stared at it for a moment, then I rang the doorbell.

"Just a minute," I heard a voice call from inside. It was opened, and a short, stout lady stared at us.

"Hi, Aunt Martha." I said, happy to see her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Jackson? What are you doing here?" Then her gaze went to Kim. "And with a pretty girl?"

Kim blushed, then reached out her hand. "I'm Kim."

My aunt shook it, then looked at me again. "Again, what are you doing here?"

I ran a hand through my hair. "Kim and I ran into a bit of trouble. Can we stay here for a while?"

Her eyes met mine, curious, but I shook my head slightly. She turned to Kim. "Well! Let's get you too settled. Jack, you can take the guest room next to the kitchen, and Kim can take the one next to my room."

Aunt Martha turned and led us through the door, while pointing out the different rooms. "There's the kitchen, living room, bathroom, and my room." She led Kim to her room, and we left Kim to get settled.

I started to head to my room, when I was stopped by my aunt. "Jackson Brewer, tell me what's going on." I started to protest, but she gave me the _don't mess with me_ look. "Now."


	4. Chapter 4

I sighed. "Aunt Martha, you know I'm a secret agent?" She nodded, and I continued. "Well, Kim is too."

"What kind of trouble did you run in to?"

"Um," I paused, not wanting Aunt Martha to think badly of Kim.

"Jackson." Her voice carried a warning tone.

"Kim's an agent of the C.V.A, and-"

Her eyes flew open. "What the heck is she doing here?"

"Let me finish. She was sent to kill me. We met, we fought, but she just couldn't kill me. The past few days have been stressful. Her dad wants me dead, but she doesn't know why."

My aunt butted in. "And you know why?"

I lowered my voice. "Yeah. Dad killed his wife, her mom."

"Wow."

"Yeah. Anyway, we met and learned to trust each other. Now the N.D.S. wants her dead for associating with me. They were going to track us and kill her, but I didn't let them."

She held up a finger. "Two questions. Who's her dad? And does she know that your dad killed her mom?"

I shoved my hands in my pockets. "He's the leader of the C.V.A. And no, she doesn't."

My aunt raised an eyebrow. "Jack, you really should tell her."

I sighed. "I know. But she'll hate me."

Aunt Martha started to say something, but Kim came in the hall. She walked up to us and smiled. "Jack, I'm going to go shopping. I'll be back in a little."

"Are you sure that's safe?" I said, worried.

She rolled her eyes. "Jack, I'm a black belt in karate. I think I'll be fine." Kim waved, walking out the door.

Aunt Martha turned to me. "Jack, do you like her?"

The question caught me off guard. "What?" I said in a squeaky voice.

She let out a laugh. "You do." Then my aunt waved a hand at me. "Now, go change. I have some clothes here for you."

I looked at her questionably. "Why do you have my clothes?"

"Last time you were here, you left one of your suitcases. It should still fit, even though it's been about a year since you've visited me. Oh, and I have some of your father's clothes that you could wear too."

I had started to walk away, but paused when I heard those words. "Why do you have dad's clothes?"

Aunt Martha froze. "Um, I have his spy gear. You could use that." Then she turned and left me in the hallway.

Making a mental note to ask her later, I head to my room. I walked in and rummaged through the closet. Then I changed into a white tee and black jeans, pairing it with black vans. Just as I was about to exit, I heard a slight knock on my door. "Come in!"

The door slid open and a dark figure appeared. Immediately my eyes narrowed. "Who are you?"

The person chuckled in a low voice. "Don't you recognize me?" I shook my head. "Son?"

My eyes flew open and I sprang up from the bed. I took the fighting stance. "What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here to see my son."

I shook my head, angry. "You lost the right to call me son when you abandoned me. What are you doing here?"

My ex-father stepped into the light, reveling his face. I immediately felt nauseous. He looked almost exactly like me. I shuddered. "I'm here because you have something that could change my live forever."

I groaned. "What could I possibly have that-"

"Kimberly."

I froze, and anger rushed up. "Kim? What do you want with her?"

"You know as well as I do that I didn't kill her five years ago, and I lost everything. If I kill her now . . ." He rubbed his hands together, and an evil glint appeared in his eye. "I could regain power, and get your mother back."

His words stung. "You can't kill Kim."

My ex-father chuckled again. "Who's stopping me?"

"Me."

He stared at me for a moment. "You really want to protect the daughter of the C.V.A?"

"Yeah. I do."

His eyes filled with anger. "Jack, the only thing keeping your mother away is her! If she's dead, we could regain power! Your mother would come back, and we would be a family again."

I swallowed. "Please, don't kill Kim."

He looked at me in disgust. "Jack, I'm giving you until midnight tomorrow. Either you can kill her before me, or . . ." He rubbed his hands together in delight. "I will." Then he walked past me, opened the window, and jumped out it.

I stood there, frozen. Then someone entered my room. "Jack? I'm back." I looked up and saw the smiling face of Kim. "I got some clothes, and went to the grocery store." My face must have been pretty bad, because she stopped. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing." Then I turned and walked past her. "Let's go have lunch."

"Jack." I paused. "Tell me."

"Nothing's wrong."

She walked past me, and our hands brushed against one another. "I trust you."

I swallowed, but followed her into the kitchen, where the sweet smell of potato patties filled the air. Kim and I sat down on the bar stools at the island, and Aunt Martha turned and smiled at us. "Hello. Did you get settled?" We both nodded. "Here's some food."

She turned and placed two plates of steaming potato patties on the table, and we dug in, having not eaten in the past twenty four hours. We both finished quickly, and then I turned to Kim. "What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should stay inside. Both of our agencies have spies all around the world. If they spot us . . ." She said, her voice trailing off.

I gently placed my hand on top of hers. "It's going to be alright."

Kim smiled. "I hope so."

Then I turned to my aunt. "Aunt Martha, what do you think we should do today?"

Without turning around, she answered. "I have a whole stack of movies in the living room. Have a movie marathon."

Kim and I looked at each other, then shrugged. "Okay."

I slid off the bar stool and stood up, offering my hand to Kim. "Ready to go, my lady?"

She blushed a light pink, then placed her petite hand in mine. "Yes, kind sir." We both laughed, and I led her into the living room. I shuffled through the disks, then picked out one of my favorite movies.

"How about We Bought A Zoo?"

Kim smiled immediately. "That's one of my favorite movies!"

"Mine too!" Our eyes met, and she bit her lip.

I looked away, and slid in the movie. _Am I falling for Kim? _


	5. Chapter 5

About seven hours later it was dark. We had watched a couple movies, and laughed the whole time. _I haven't had this much fun since . . . well, before dad left. _I stood up, stretching. I glanced over at Kim, and she was asleep, her head resting on one side of the couch. _She looks so peaceful, so quiet. Do I really have to kill her? _Part of me wanted to kill her so I could get my family back, but the other part didn't.

I bent down next to her and gently rubbed her arm. "Kimmy, time to wake up."

Her eyes fluttered open, and she smiled when she saw me. "Hi, Jackie."

I groaned. "Jackie? Really?"

"Kimmy? Really?" She said, her smile growing wider.

"Touché." We smiled at each other. "Did you sleep well?"

She sat up and stretched. "Yeah." Then Kim looked around. "What time is it?"

I glanced at my watch. "It's about nine."

Then our eyes met, and I smiled. "Want to see what's on T.V?"

"Sure."

I grabbed the remote and hopped on the couch next to her, and pressed the button. The news flashed on the screen. "-and we have reporters live from the scene. Apparently the C.V.A and the N.D.S are in an all out battle. From what we can gather, they are blaming each other for kidnapping the daughter of the leader of C.V.A and the foster son of the leader of the N.D.S. Both teenagers have been missing for a little over twenty four hours, and if they aren't found soon, people are going to get hurt."

The T.V screen went blank, and I looked at Kim. She was staring at me with horror. "Jack, people are getting hurt. We have to do something."

"We can't."

Kim stood up and started pacing. "Innocent lives are at stake!"

"Your life is at stake!"

"I was trained to kill, but not like this . . . wait. My life is at stake?"

I froze. _Oh no. _"Kim, please-"

She put her hands of her hips. "What?"

I walked over to her. "Kim, what I mean is the N.D.S is going to kill you!"

Kim's eyes filled with doubt. "Are you sure that's what you meant?"

I nodded my head. "Yeah." I placed my hands gently on her arms, and she looked up at me. "It's going to be okay."

She bit her lip. "Fine." Then she turned and walked out of the room.

I sighed, then went in my room. I collapsed on the bed, exhausted.

/

When I woke up, it was still dark, with a hint of moonlight. I sat up slowly. It was then I noticed a dark figure in the shadows. I immediately tensed up. "Hello?" I called. "Who's there?"

The figure stepped into the moonlight, and I swear I stopped breathing. My father was standing there, holding Kim, with a knife to her throat.

I growled. "Let her go."

My ex-father laughed, and it sent chills down my spine. "No. You heard me last night."

Kim's eyes were wide with fear, and I swallowed. "Dad, please," I begged, scared for Kim's life. "Please, don't kill her."

"Get up."

Following his orders, I slowly got out of bed and stood beside it, hands up. "Let her go. Take me instead."

He laughed again. "Why would I want you? Her life is the key to taking my family back."

I looked him straight in the eyes. "You kill her, and you're no longer my father."

At those words he stepped back a little, but managed to compose himself. "I don't need you. I need your mother."

"Then why don't you just go get her?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "She wanted me when I had power. Killing this girl means power."

Anger grew inside me. "She wouldn't want you to kill someone," I shot back. "And a person should love you for who you are, not what you have."

My ex-father pretended to ponder this for a moment, then resumed his evil look. "Nope. I'd rather do this instead." He pressed the knife deeper into her throat, causing blood to appear. Kim let out a scream.

It fueled me, and I burst towards him before he could react. "NO!" I screamed, and knocked the knife out of his hands. It flew across the room and hit the table lamp.

My ex-father glared at me, then said, "This isn't over." He ran and jumped out the open window, and I caught Kim as she slumped to the floor, unconscious.

I sank to my knees and held her in my lap. "Kim, please," I begged. "Don't die."

Suddenly my door burst open, and Aunt Martha stood there. When she noticed Kim, she rushed over to us. "What happened?"

Trying not to panic, I told her. "My dad showed up, and tried to kill her."

My aunt gasped. "How did he get in here?"

I shrugged, then looked at Kim again. Her skin was pale, and her breathing was shallow. "We need to get her to a hospital."

My aunt nodded, and pulled out her phone and called 911. They arrived in ten minutes, and Kim had nearly stopped breathing. They pulled her gently onto a stretcher, and loaded her into the ambulance. I started to get in with her, but was stopped. "I'm sorry, family only," A young man said.

I took one look at Kim, barely breathing, and I turned back to the guy. "But I'm her boyfriend," I said. He nodded, and let me in the van. All the way to the hospital, I never let go of her hand.

/

My toes tapping, I waited anxiously in the lobby. Kim had gone in five minutes ago, and the doctor was attending to her. Aunt Martha sat beside me, rubbing my back. "She's going to be fine," my aunt tried to reassure me. "She's going to be fine."

Suddenly a door opened, and a doctor came into the room holding a clipboard. "Family of Kimberly Crawford?"

Nodding, I stood up. "That's me."

The doctor motioned for me to follow her, and she led me to Kim's room. My heart broke when I saw her, pale and helpless.

I slowly walked over to her, and her eyes flickered over at the sound of my footsteps. "Hi," She muttered.

I allowed a small smile. "Hi. How ya feeling?"

Kim smiled back. "Okay." Then she lifted her neck, and I saw five stitches. "But my neck hurts."

I lowered myself in a chair beside her bed, and the doctor closed the doors, leaving us alone. I took her petite hand into mine. "I'm so sorry," I murmured.

"For what?"

My eyes narrowed. "What do you remember?"

She sighed. "All I remember is being taken from my room, and the next thing I knew I was here."

I swallowed, not sure how to tell her this. "Kimmy . . ."

Kim tried to look stern, but failed. "If I wasn't hurt right now, you would be kicked halfway across the city right now."

I smiled a little. "Kimmy, Kimmy, Kimmy," I taunted her. She smiled, and I continued. "I have to tell you something. I was planning to tell you tomorrow, but . . ." I motioned to the room. "You landed here." I took a deep breath. "Kim, my father tried to kill you tonight."

Her eyes filled with horror, and she let go of my hand. "Your father," Kim whispered. "Why?"

I looked down at the floor. "It's a long story."

"Tell me." Kim's voice was hard.

"As I told you before, my father failed to kill someone, and he lost his power." I took another deep breath. "When I was ten, he failed to kill . . . you."

Kim sat still for a moment. "You mean . . ."

"Yeah. My dad killed your mother, but refused to kill you."

The tension in the room was so thick, I could cut it with a knife. "Your father killed my mother." Her voice was deadly calm.

I swallowed. "Kim, please-"

"No." Kim's voice was shaky. "I can't believe I trusted you." Her voice grew louder. "I trusted you!"

I tried to calm her down. "I'm nothing like my father. You can trust me."

"No!" Kim cussed. "This is what I get for trusting the enemy. I get landed in the hospital!"

I stood up. "Kim, please-"

I was interrupted by the door swinging open. I spun around. "Hello, Jack." A dark figure stood in the doorway. They stepped into the light.

"Agent Gold," I muttered.


	6. Chapter 6

I stood there, frozen, as Agent Gold walked into the room. Her eyes were filled with anger. "Jack, I'm here for you."

I backed up next Kim. "I'm not going with you," I said, snarling. "You tried to kill Kim."

Goldie stepped closer. "Listen to me," She said, almost snarling. "You're not going to throw your life away for some girl. You're in danger because of her."

Something inside me broke, and I started yelling. "KIM'S NOT JUST SOME GIRL!"

The room filled with stunned silence, but was broken by a man with blond hair walking in. Kim gasped. "D-ad?"

I glanced at Kim, and her eyes were filled with fear. I looked back at Agent Gold. "Jack, Kim-"

She was cut off with a scream from Kim, and a second later I blacked out, feeling the prick of something sharp in my side.

/

_"Kim, please, don't leave!" I cried to her, begging her not to go. "You're not your dad!"_

_ She glared at me, her brown eyes filled with anger. "I'm leaving. You can't stop me."_

_ I walked up to her, ignoring the mysterious whispers. I gently placed a hand on her shoulder, but she flinched away from me. "I need you," I said, tears filling my eyes. I took a deep breath, scared. "Kim, I love you." _

_ The love of my life looked at me; the anger in her eyes replaced with . . . fear? "No," she whispered. "I can't do this again." Kim turned and ran away from me, the fog enveloping her._

_ I screamed, and ran after her. I kept running and running, determined. Suddenly I fell to the ground. I groaned, pain shooting through me. I glanced up, and a person I never want to see again laughed. "Jack, she's gone. You can't do anything."_

_ I sprung up, ignoring the blood running down my neck. "No," I whispered. "Go away!"_

_ My ex-father laughed. "Oh Jack, you're so innocent." He took a step closer and grabbed the collar of my shirt. "I will never leave you alone," He hissed. "I will always be deep in the shadows."_

_ I wrenched away from him. "GO AWAY!" I yelled, and in a flash, he disappeared. _

"-know we can't keep him here forever," A deep voice said.

"We have too! I need him back." A soft voice responded.

Trusting my instincts, I kept my eyes closed, but listened carefully.

"Miranda, you need to trust me. If the boy isn't let go, we'll be as good as dead."

There was a slight pause. "Darling, I need him. He's the key to everything."

"I know." The person with a deep voice cleared their throat. "I should get going. I'm gonna check on security, make sure the agencies didn't get through."

"Okay. Bye, sweetie!"

I heard a sound that sounded suspiciously like kissing, and I gagged. The noise stopped, and someone roughly picked me up. "Boy, answer me." When I didn't move, the person shook me harder. "I know you're awake! I'll . . . hurt the girl!"

My eyes flew open, and they landed on a well dressed man in a black suit and tie, with black hair and dark eyes. His face twisted into a smirk. I scanned the room, and noticed a woman with long, curly, brown hair standing in the corner. She had hazel eyes, and seemed strangely familiar.

The man growled. "Guards!"

Two men rushed in and grabbed me, dangling me. The man scanned me, and suddenly I found the courage to speak. "How are you? What do you want with me?"

The man laughed. "First of all, I'm your worst nightmare. Second of all, I'm doing a favor for my girlfriend."

I lifted an eyebrow. "Who's your girlfriend?"

The woman stepped forward and motioned for the guards to drop me. They did, and I landed on my knees. She enveloped me in a hug, and I froze. Her perfume, her touch . . . something seemed familiar. When she leaned back, our eyes met, and something clicked.

"Mom?"

My mother smiled sadly, her hazel eyes filling with tears. "Hi honey."

My brain went into overdrive. "What are you doing here? And with these people?" I glanced at the man, and he smirked.

"I need you."

I looked at her again. "What for?"

"You're my son," She said simply.

Anger filled me. "So you drug me and drag me here?" Suddenly a thought crossed my mind, sending me in a panic. "Where's Kim?"

Mom tilted her head to one side. "Kim? You mean that blond haired girl?" I nodded, and a look of sadness crossed her face. "Well, she's . . . not important!"

I stood up slowly. "Where. Is. She."

Her eyes filled with terror. "Jackie . . ."

I cut her off. "No! Where is she?!"

My mother bit her lip. "Jack . . . she's dead."

Darkness consumed me.


	7. Chapter 7

When I woke up, I was lying in a white bed, staring at a white and black tiled ceiling. I lay there for a moment, trying to remember what had happened. Then it hit me.

Kim was dead.

Tears filled my eyes, but I squeezed them shut. _My mom's lying. She can't be dead. She can't. _Then I remembered something my dad had said to me right before he left my mom and I.

_"Jack, listen to me."_

_I looked at him, wondering what was going on. "Yes, daddy?"_

_He bent down on his knees and grabbed my shoulders. "Don't ever fall in love. You'll only get hurt."_

My memories were put to a halt when a door swung open, and someone walked up to my bed. My mom ran a hand through my hair, smiling softly. "How ya feeling?"

I flinched away from her. "Leave me alone," I whispered. "You killed Kim!"

Anger flashed through her eyes. "She was worthless. She was nothing!"

I sat up, my eyes blazing. "Kim was everything to me."

My mom tried to hug me, but I grabbed her wrists. She struggled. "Why are you doing this? I'm your mother!"

"I loved her," I hissed. "I will **never** forgive you."

I guess I was holding on a little too tight, because she gasped and fell to the floor. I stared at her, then got out of bed. When I reached the door, I heard a small click. I whirled around, and was met with edge of a gun pointed at me. I froze.

The person holding the gun was dressed in all black, with a mask over his eyes. "Kid, don't move." The voice was deep.

Not caring if I was killed or not, I responded. I didn't care anymore. Without Kim, I was as good as dead. "Why? You'll kill me?" I taunted him. "Go ahead. I want to die."

The man jerked back a few steps, but regained himself. "As much as I would like to do that, I'm kinda pressed for time." Walking up to me, he roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the window. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist watch, and a helicopter came out of nowhere. It hovered in front of me, and the guy pushed me in the back.

He hopped in, and we flew away. The helicopter was silent, until I decided I wanted answers. "Who are you?"

No answer. I tried again. "Why did you help me?"

The man laughed. "Kid, I wouldn't be doing this willingly."

"Why not?"

The man turned and looked at me. I could see his face, but I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "I'm an assassin."

I jerked back in my seat. "Then why the heck did you rescue me?"

He shrugged. "I take whatever job I can. It pays the bills."

Millions of questions shot through my mind, but I focused on one. "Who paid you?"

He chuckled softly, then turned back to face the front. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Kid, do you ever stop asking questions?"

"Nope."

The man ignored me, and suddenly a red light flickered in the darkness. A voice came over a loudspeaker. "Agent Quartez, you are clear to land."

"All set. I have what you requested."

"Good."

The helicopter landed on a black pad, and when the blades died the man hopped out and pulled me with him. I glanced at my surroundings. We were in a small clearing, surrounded by palm trees. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and a tall woman with long, black hair stepped out.

Agent Quartez smiled, then bent on one knee and kissed the lady's hand. She smiled. "My queen," He muttered.

Her gaze trained over to me. "Jack," She said softly. "Welcome."

The agent stood up again. "My lady, here is the boy. I found him in the Jaguar Hospital. From the reports, I gathered that he had fainted after hearing some news."

Her blue eyes pierced me. "Why did you faint?" Her voice was gentle.

I cleared my throat, then ran a hand through my hair. "I found out the love of my life was dead."

"Who is the love of your life?"

"Her name was Kim."

The lady stepped closer to me, and placed a hand gently on my cheek. She scanned me. "Come. I'll take you to the hospital."

I nodded, and she turned and walked away. I quickly followed her, until we reached the far end of the clearing. The lady shouted, "Two, Zero, Six!"

Nothing happened for a moment. "Uh, what-" I said, before noticed the plants had automatically parted, revealing a good sized house.

She stepped onto the porch, then looked at me. "Well? Do you want to be healed?"

I looked at her in confusion. "Healed? I'm fine."

A soft laugh escaped her lips. "Jackie, you're bleeding on your neck and from what I can tell, you have a broken rib."

As if she had caused it, a sharp pain in my side appeared. I groaned. "Okay, you may be right."

The lady laughed, then walked inside, me close behind. Once we entered, she spoke. "Sienna! We have a new patient!"

Immediately a white door opened and a girl about my age with short, red hair walked out. As soon as she saw me, she smiled. "Hi, I'm Sienna. And you are?"

I rolled my eyes, and the lady groaned. "Just help him. No flirting."

Sienna muttered something under her breath, but motioned for me to follow her. I slowly did, and she led me down a hallway. In a few minutes we reached a door at the end of the hall, and Sienna opened it.

There was a double bed there, a flat screen T.V on the opposite wall, and a closet. I sat on the bed, while the girl ruffled through the closet. Soon she pulled out a first aid kit, and motioned for me to lie down.

Sienna looked me over, then groaned. "Jack, your wounds are pretty bad. I'm gonna have to give you knockout drugs."

I nodded. "How long will I be out?"

"Probably until morning. That's when most of the pain will be gone." Sienna pulled a needle from the case, and gently injected into my arm.

/

"Jack, wake up."

I groaned, then sat up quickly. Sienna was staring at me intently. The memories of yesterday came rushing back to me. _Kim's dead. _A few tears fell, but I shook it off. I started to get out of bed, but winced. "How long was I out?" My voice was raspy.

"It's morning now. I healed most of your wounds, but your ribs are going to be a little sore for a few days." Sienna smiled, then motioned to the closet. I got some clothes for you, so change. The one's you're wearing are a little bloody. Oh, and I'll be right outside when you're done. I'm assigned to give you a tour of this place."

"Thanks." Sienna turned and walked out of the room, leaving me alone.

I tried to get out of bed and winced, the pain only slightly less than before. I slowly walked to the closet and opened it. Hanging on a hanger was a black tee and gray jeans. On the floor were black converses.

I changed quickly, then went out. Sienna was leaning against the wall opposite from my room. When she saw me, she smiled again. "Ready?"

"Ready." I followed her out of the hallway, then decided to get some information about this place. "Where are we, and what am I doing here?"

I saw her stiffen. "I can't tell you that. Anything else you want to know?"

"Who else is here?"

"You, me, Queen Hesina, and a few other teenagers."

"Who's Queen Hesina?"

Sienna stopped and looked at me. "The lady you met last night."

"Oh." I paused. "Who are the other teenagers?"

"There are four of them. Twin boys who are fourteen, a girl named Lillian whose fifteen, and another girl who washed up on the beach. She survived, but we found out she lost her memory. We're calling her Hope for now."

I nodded, and Sienna continued. We walked past a couple rooms with glass walls, and I saw one that caught my attention. "What's that?"

Sienna paused and followed my gaze. "That's the workout room. We have a swimming pool, trampolines, and much more. Do you want to go in?"

"Sure."

She opened the door, and we were immediately surrounded by two boys. They smiled at me, and it was kind of creepy. "Connor, Michel, this is Jack. He's going to be staying here for a while."

They both smiled at me. I shot a glance at Sienna. "I'm going to be staying here for a while?"

Something crossed her eyes. "We'll talk about that later. For now, I want you to meet the rest of the gang. Violet! Hope! Come here!"

A girl with long, black hair came up to me. She reached out a hand. "Hi. I'm Violet."

I shook her hand. "I'm Jack." I glanced around, but didn't see another girl. I looked questionably at Sienna, and she groaned.

Sienna sighed. "Come on. Let's find her."

She grabbed my arm and pulled me around the room. We checked the pool, the workout area, and the lockers. The missing girl wasn't there.

All of a sudden Sienna poked my arm and motioned to some mats. Hope was there, practicing a karate move. Her blond hair was shining in the sunlight, and she was doing the move almost perfectly. Sienna called out. "Hope? What are you doing?"

Hope immediately stopped, but she didn't turn around. "Sorry. It's feels . . . familiar." Her voice was soft.

"Hope, I'd like you to meet Jack."

Hope turned around, and my mouth fell open. "Kim?"


	8. Chapter 8

I stared at the girl. The honey blond hair, the perky expression . . . it was all her. There was one difference though- her eyes were clouded, as if trying to block out something. I spoke again, trying my luck. "Kim? Is that you?"

The girl looked at me like I was insane. "Kim? I'm Hope."

I shook my head slowly. "Your name is Kim."

Suddenly, Sienna interrupted. "You know her?"

"Yeah, she's my . . ." I paused. _Should I trust them? I just met them. _I cleared my throat, and decided to lie. "Never mind. She just looks familiar."

Sienna glanced at me, suspicious, but turned to Hope/Kim. "Hope, I want you and Jack to get to know each other. Maybe he could help you."

I held out a hand to her like we were meeting for the first time. "Nice to meet you."

Sienna broke out in a mile wide smile. "Okay then! Have fun bonding!"

I smiled weakly at her as she walked away. _You have no idea._

"So, what do you like to do for fun?"

I studied the blond haired girl standing before me, and for the first time in my life, a sense of weakness filled me. "You don't remember anything?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Why do you want to know?"

I took a step closer to her and gently grabbed her hands. She flinched, but then our eyes met. "Kim," I said slowly. "Listen-"

She shook her head. "Did you lose your memory too? My name is Hope."

Now I shook my head. "No! Your name is Kim Crawford, you're a kick butt karate student, you hate when people call you Kimberly, and I in lov-" I stopped at the look on her face.

Her hazel eyes searched mine. "I . . . why should I trust you? For all I know, I'm a secret agent and you were sent to kill me!" She laughed, but my eyes widened in shock.

"You remember?" My voice was a whisper.

Kim jerked her hands from mine and took a step back. "What?"

I groaned. "You said that you were a secret agent, and I was sent to kill you!"

"Yeah, and I was kidding!"

I shook my head, almost hysterical. "No! You're a secret agent, and I'm one too. We were going to kill each other, but I . . . I fell in love with you!"

Her mouth flew open. "That's impossible! I think I would have remembered-"

She was cut off by a siren blaring, scaring me out of my skin. "Attention, we are under attack. I repeat, we are under attack." A voice blared from the loudspeaker, and I recognized it as the Queen of . . . wherever the heck I was!

Immediately I grabbed Kim's hand and pulled her towards the nearest door. She started to resist, and I snapped. I screeched to a halt and whirled around. "Kimberly, I'm trying to save you here, and I don't care who you think you are, for once in your life, LISTEN TO ME!" My voice echoed throughout the empty room.

She shrank back. "Fine," Kim said in a whisper.

I started to pull her towards the door again, but all of a sudden the very annoying alarms and lights shut off. It was pitch black. Kim whimpered, and I pulled her closer to me. "Don't move," I whispered.

She wrapped her arms around my waist, and I held her tighter. _No one is ever going to hurt her, _I silently promised. _Never again._

Suddenly a laugh echoed throughout the room. "Bravo, bravo. You found each other, once again having escaped death."

A growl escaped my lips. "Mr. Crawford," I said as anger filled me. "What a pleasure."

The lights snapped on again, and I felt like crying.

We were surrounded by dozens of men holding guns. Mr. Crawford was standing a few feet away from us, a smirk on his face.

Kim let out a sob, and my grip tightened. "How could you do this? Especially to your own daughter!"

He laughed. "So innocent, so naive. Jack, I don't want to kill my daughter."

"You don't?"

His eyes narrowed, and focused on how close Kim and I were to each other. His mouth opened, about to say something, but a sweet voice entered to room. "D-ad?"

We both looked down at Kim, who was trembling. It broke my heart. The old Kim would have been kickin' but right now. "Hi, sweetie."

Kim pulled away from me. "Jack, what's going on?"

I looked at her dad, and realization flashed through his eyes. "She lost her memory." When I nodded, his fist clenched. "I can't believe she would do this! We had a deal!"

Curious, I opened my stupid mouth. "Had a deal with who?"

I swear fire came out of his ears. "Are you really that stupid? Who do you think sent your father after you? Who do you think kidnapped both of you from the hospital? Who do you think shot Agent Gold and me with a stun gun on my orders?"

I felt so stupid. "Uh . . . the Easter Bunny?"

"Your mom, you stupid boy."

Suddenly, everything fell into place. The way she pretended that Kim was dead. _Everything_. Why she drugged me. _Everything_. The way she found me suddenly. _Everything_.

That word echoed through my mind as I fell to my knees, unable to register what was happening. I heard Kim screaming my name, but my body felt like it was shutting down.

There was a flash of light, then nothing. Empty, bleak, heart-breaking nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

Someone was wiping my face with a warm cloth. I groaned once, then twice before opening my eyes. Goldie was standing over me.

My eyes grew wide and I grabbed Goldie's wrist. "Where's Kim?" I growled.

Goldie sighed. "She's fine. Can I finish now?"

I didn't let go. "Where is she?"

Goldie snorted. "Look to your left."

I glanced, and Kim was laying in a bed, her eyes closed, her blond hair spread across the pillow.

Something clenched my heart. "What happened to her?"

"We tracked your signal, and found you down, and Kim's father trying to drag her away. We took him down, and one of our agents shot her with a stun dart."

Fury filled me. "YOU SHOT HER!"

Goldie gave me a look. "No matter what happened between you two, she's still the enemy."

"I love her."

My foster mom flinched back. "What?"

"I love her."

She was speechless. "You can't love her, she's not . . . she's not-"

"Not what?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

"Not like us!"

"She's a human."

"But . . . but . . ."

"You can't take her from me. I won't allow it."

Goldie managed a somewhat strangled laugh. "You don't make the decisions around here. I do."

"What happens to her?"

"Jack . . ."

"What. Happens. To. Her."

Goldie sighed. "She's a threat."

"No."

"Jack. She's a threat. You know the protocol."

I shot up from my bed, angry beyond belief. "I won't let you. I'll take away."

"She's going to die."

"NO!"

My yell echoed throughout the room, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kim's eyes fly open. She sat up, and ignoring Goldie's protest, I ran over to her.

She was staring at me, her eyes filled with fear. "Jack?"

Relief washed over me. "You remember me?"

Kim gave me a puzzled look. "Remember you? Why I forget you?"

I paused. "What do you remember?"

She bit her lip. "The last thing I remember . . . I was in a hospital bed. Someone tried to kill me." Something flashed over her eyes. "Your father tried to kill me."

I chuckled. "You've missed a lot." I proceeded to tell her what she had missed.

When I finished, her mouth dropped open. "Wow."

"Yeah, wow."

I took Kim's hand in my own, and she looked at me. "I'm not going to lose you again."

"Why would you lose me?"

"Your father's dead," Agent Gold said.

Kim and I both turned and looked at Goldie. She had a half smile on her face. "Both of your fathers."

Happiness filled me, but I noticed a tear coming down Kim's face. I reached over and brushed it off. "Everything's going to be fine."

She took her hand and flicked me off. "Everything is not going to be fine! I'm an orphan!"

"You can come like with us."

"No, she can't."

I glared at Goldie. Her mouth was in a firm line. "Goldie, please."

"That girl is a trained assassin, working for the enemy. I will not accept her into my home or my agency!"

Kim hit me in the back of the head. "Ow!" I said, as I looked at her. "What was that for?"

She looked at Goldie. "It's fine, I'll leave. I'll go live with my aunt or something."

I frowned. "Kimberly, we both know you don't have an aunt."

"I'm still leaving. You can't stop me, Jack."

"Kim, I love you."

Those words entered the room, and I heard the click of a door. Goldie had left.

Kim stared at me, her brown eyes filled with shock. "Excuse me?"

"I met you about a week ago, maybe longer. I don't know. You've made me shake, you tried to kill me, but through it all; you're beautiful, kind, and smart."

"I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but-"

"I'm not. Stay with me. Give me a chance."

Kim bit her lip again. "Agent Gold already said no."

"Then run off with me."

"Are you insane?"

"Please."

Kim stared at me, and there was silence in the room for a few minutes. She looked away. "I'm not going to have you risk your life for me. You deserve better."

I grabbed her hand again. "I don't want anyone else. I want you."

Kim smiled. "You're insane lover boy."

I raised my eyebrows and leaned towards her. "Am I?"

Our lips met, and I was finally happy.

**THE END**

**Thank you to everyone who followed this story, favorited it, and reviewed. I love hearing how much people like my story, and I will be writing more stories. Right now, I'm working on a Harry Potter fanfiction.**

**~Thank You! :)**


End file.
